Forever In A Day
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: HPXena Neville finds out a startling secret that will change everything he knew about himself.
1. PrologueA

**Title:** Forever In A Day

**Author:** HeeroGrl195

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Xena

**Pairing(s):** Ares/Joxer, Cupid/Strife, Ron/Neville/Severus

**Warnings:** AU, SLASH, OOC, X-Over, MPREG (past), ANGST, & ABUSE with more to come.

**A/N:** This is a crossover and very slash oriented. If you don't like it don't read. I don't claim to know everything about both fandoms, so this is very AU.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Sorry.

* * *

**Forever In A Day**

-Prologue-

It was an accident. A stupid, bloody, Slytherin induced accident, but an accident all the same.

He never meant to be so clumsy, or 'stupid' as most called him nowadays. The joking and laughing on his persona really hurt, which was obviously the point. It especially burned when none of his 'so-called' friends, save one, stepped up to defend him.

He tried to not be so clumsy, so stepped upon, so bullied.

It worked for awhile, but…

He just couldn't help it. There were just something's you couldn't change, no matter how much you wished to do so. It seemed that he was destined to trip over his feet and be belittled for the rest of his life, which at this point in time didn't seem very long of a life indeed.

Not that that was really a bad thing considering the way his life was rapidly falling to pieces.

He was so screwed. Completely, utterly, mortally, and sadly welcomingly doomed.

He was in a temple of some sort. It looked almost like something out of a history book, but too new. Black and leather seemed to be the main theme giving the area a certain feeling of power and darkness. Sculptures and paintings adorned the walls in a homey yet sparse way. They melded beautifully together, in a weird, dark sort of way.

'Strange' The Gryffindor thought to himself nervously glancing about for a means of escape and coming up completely empty.

Of course, it could also be the three strange men that were currently staring at him in wondered astonishment that made him want to flee or fall to his knees and beg for what he didn't know.

One, obviously the owner of said temple, sat on a 'throne' in the middle of two other men. He was tall, broad, well-muscled, knowing black eyes, a nicely trimmed beard and mustache and decked out completely in leather.

On his right there was a much more lithe form. The man was tall with dark soulful brown eyes, shaggy brown hair that was in perfect disarray, and a strangely familiar smile upon his lips.

The one on his left made the boy pause in astonishment. The man was very pale making his dark hair seem to glow in the low light of the temple. His blue eyes shone with insanity contained. Yet it was his clothes that made his eyes widen. It was a leather seemingly one-piece outfit attached with a horrendous amount of what he thought of as pins.

Sighing in acceptance of his certain demise, Neville Longbottom glanced at the smirking men before him and waited.

'Stupid Potion…' He thought sourly. "Stupid Hogwarts…'

"Welcome to the Temple of Ares Neville Longbottom." Was the soft, soothing voice of the man on the right as he gracefully walked down to the frightened boy with a huge smile upon his lips.

The other two watched on in utter delight as Joxer the Mighty grabbed the poor, confused boy into a bone-crushing hug and kissed his forehead.

"Welcome home, my son." Joxer mumbled into his son's hair, tears streaming down his cheeks as his baby was finally returned to him.

TBC…


	2. PrologueB

**Title:** Forever In A Day

**Author:** HeeroGrl195

**Fandom:** Harry Potter / Xena

**Pairing(s):** Ares/Joxer, Cupid/Strife, Ron/Neville/Severus

**Warnings:** AU, SLASH, OOC, X-Over, MPREG (past), ANGST, ABUSE, MAJOR CHARACTER BASHING with more to come.

**A/N:** This is a crossover and very slash oriented. If you don't like it don't read. I don't claim to know everything about both fandoms, so this is very AU.

**A/N2:** Just for future reference…HP is set during their 3rd year. I've only seen through the 3rd movie, I'm waiting for the 4th to come out on DVD, and I really don't feel like reading the books at this time so it's also in the Movie Verse.

**A/N3:** I'm not done with the Prologue yet. There will be two more portions before I finally get to the major plot idea. I don't want it moving too fast, but I do want to give you a general idea on what is going on in the minds of some of the characters.

**A/N4:** Thank you all for the kind words of encouragement, I do appreciate it. Sorry it took so long to get the next section out. I'll be quicker in the future.

**A/N5:** This is not beta-read so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. If they bother you too much, let me know and I'll fix it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Sorry.

* * *

**Forever In A Day  
**-Prologue 2-

It took a lot to startle one Severus Snape, but the sight of a once diligently, and remarkablely the boy was for once following the directions to a T, working student go up in a sparkly cloud of smoke and then disappear into thin air did just that. Not that that really was an uncommon occurrence in the magical world, but the fact that it had happened so suddenly completely baffled him.

'And the day started out so well too…' The Potions Master groaned to himself, stood up and glared at his oh so loving 'students' who began to mosey and gossip around the room in their little clicks of theirs as if nothing dreadful had just taken place.

He had seen what had happened, or at least had pretty good guess as to what had taken place.

Never in all his years of teaching, which was one too many if he was completely honest with himself, Professor Severus Snape had never seen such disregard for human life as he had just a moment ago save one. Which was truly a feat, being a former Death Eater and all. It was nothing short of how 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named' would act, and that was just the Gryffindor's. The Slytherin's were a whole other story.

While Potions, in general, was a class full of mishaps, cauldrons blowing up, let alone the fine art of ruining your enemy's/neighbor's brew, as the poor boy himself has proved time and time again, the extent in which this current batch of 'students' seemed so hell bent on getting the poor child that they even joined rivaling houses was truly frightening. The fact that not a one seemed in the least bit worried, or in a rush to get any kind of help sent shivers down his spine.

'Never mind…' Snape happily corrected himself as he finally noticed a red streak bobbing in and out from between quickly shifting legs urgently trying to shove some of the spoiled potion into a vial before it disappeared between the castle's stone floors. He was having a hell of a time of it too it seemed as his fellow housemates appeared dead set against his valiant efforts and further hindered the Weasley boy by kicking and stomping on his grasping hands and fingers.

"Bloody, ungrateful gits…" Severus growled angrily to himself as the happy chatter, laughs, jokes, grins, smirks, and applauds continued to grow in volume easily making his ache with the mother of all migraines.

Any person with eyes could tell Longbottom was trying this year. Could easily see the way he desperately wanted to prove to himself and others that he was able brew a potion correctly, or do magic just as well as his fellow mates. Of course, he had to have some skill to make it this far.

'Poor git…' The thought trailed off as the necessity for immediate action in finding Neville's ware bouts swiftly flooded his system.

"I'm quite amazed really…" Snape purred, his tone even and low, quite efficiently shutting up all and making several jiggle in nervousness.

He smoothly maneuvered his way through the hoard of now silent students; wand raised, and cursed them all bar one.

TBC…


End file.
